Could It Be
by CenaStratusFann
Summary: Trish Stratus in love with the wrong man, Randy Orton. He just using her for her title. Could John Cena save Trish and help her to defend her title? Let's find out
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: ****Trish Stratus in love with the wrong man, Randy Orton. He just using her for her title. Could John Cena save Trish and help her to defend her title? Let's find out.**

* * *

Trish Stratus worked in WWE almost 4 years. She have a big crush on Randy Orton. She never told to anyone, except Lita. "It's impossible if Randy likes me" Trish said softly, she sighed quietly thinking how handsome Randy.

"Randy is a player, Trish" she said.

Trish turned on Lita, "You think so?"

"Yeah, I think so. You know that he's trying to date with all the girls. He was with Stacy now" Lita tie her hair gently.

"It was very cruel" said Trish closed her eyes, trying not to cry.

"I was your best friend, I don't want you to get hurt" Lita looked at Trish.

"I know" Trish sighed "I'm so tired"

"I'm going back to my room, see you" She got up and disappeared behind the door.

**Trish POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Wondering, why Randy was never interested in me. I am ugly? no, I'm beautiful, I'm so beautiful and I'm sexy. I can go out with any man. But he is different, he never noticed me. He was a player, I know it. I snorted quietly "I'll move on" I started thinking, I have to stop this. I can't be like this anymore, this is very stupid. I closed my eyes a few times, "I need someone new, plese come"

**END**

"Trish you've heard about the news today?" Ashley said sitting next to her.

"About what?" she glanced

"You really don't know?" Candice stunned

"Seriously?" Lita surprised

"What's wrong with you?" Trish sniffed at them

"John Cena is here" Candice shout.

"Ohh" Trish said it casually. She doesn't care about John Cena. "He's hot, but never mind" she said quietly, but no one heard.

"You're not surprised?" Lita said surprised. Trish shook her head.

"How can?" Ashley wondered

"Uhmm" Trish thinking "I don't know" She got up, "I'm going back to the hotel now, I'm very tired today" Trish go out of the Divas locker room.

"Really?" They were all shocked.

"I thought she'll turn to John and forget about Randy" Lita said to herself.

Trish down the hall and met John, "Here we go" She said softly. "Hey John, welcome back" Trish smiled at him.

"Hey Trish, thanks anyway. And where you going?" John asked

"_None of your business_" Trish thought, "Back to the hotel"

"As soon as this?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We had a party tonight, want to join?" John smiled slightly.

"_Asshole_" Trish thought, "Well, I don't know"

"Come on" John pleaded

"I'm so tired today, I need to sleep"

"Just a few hours, we need a sexy girl like you there" John slipped out. "_Fucking stupid_" John thought.

Trish snorted at John, "No, thanks. I have to go, bye" Trish leave John alone.

"We need a sexy girl like you there" Trish imitating the sound of John, "F*ck off Cena" Trish grumbled all the way.

Trish lay down on the couch. "I need a vacation" her cell phone rang, it was Edge. "What's up?"

"You not coming?" He said.

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm tired"

"But Randy is here too" Trish surprised

"He knows?" Trish thought, "So?"

"He's looking for you"

"Uhmm"

"Well, I'll tell him that you not coming tonight"

"Wait" Trish shouted, "I'll be right there" Trish hung up. She cleaned up and dressed. She looked so stunning tonight. "Why don't we try again"

...

"See" Edge pointed at Trish

"Who?" Randy asked

"Miss Stratus, I think you looking for her"

"What? Don't tell me you told her"

"Well I'm sorry"

"You like Trish?" John asked

"Uhmm ... well a little bit" Randy shyly

"Oh," John reply

"Go there" Edge pushed Rand.

"Since when Randy liked Trish?" John asked

"I don't know, but I think for a long time" Edge reply, "And Trish seems like Randy also"

"Why are you so sure?" John glanced.

"I can see it"

"Well I'm not sure" John added.

"Why? You like Trish too?"

"Me? No way. She's not my type" John lied

"Really? We'll see" Edge mocked.

**John POV**

Actually I have liked Trish since the first time I saw her on TV. She's different, I really admire her. I think if I move to RAW will allow me to approach her, but I was wrong. When I met her in the hallway a few hours ago, she didn't look happy to see me. I don't blame her, perhaps she has not been realized. But if Trish date with Randy, I have to bury my dream to be with Trish. I love Trish but I prefer my friendship with Randy. I just hope that it never happens.

* * *

SORRY FOR BAD GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES

Hey guys, I'm back with a new account and new stories. I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY: ****Trish Stratus in love with the wrong man, Randy Orton. He just using her for her title. Could John Cena save Trish and help her to defend her title? Let's find out.**

* * *

**Trish POV**

I don't know what should I say, I'm very happy tonight. Randy talked to me. I thought he never liked me. Today is my best day. I almost gave up.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy" I lay down on the couch and took my phone. I call Lita and I hope she's happy to hear this.

"Yeah?" I heard Lita's voice.

"Guess what happened?"

"What?" Lita confusion.

"Come on"

"I don't know, tell me"

"Randy was talking to me at the party"

"Well, you've talked to him before"

"No, it's different. I mean, he might be interested in me"

"Really? How do you know?"

"He asked me about myself, like my hobbies, favorite food, favorite color, he asked everything about me"

"Yeah, he might be liked you. But I want you be careful with him"

"Come on Lita, he's a nice guy"

"I hope so. I'l**l** see you tomorrow, Edge need me"

"Okay, bye" I put the phone on the table. I could feel that Lita wasn't surprised. it seem she didn't like Randy. But well, I'll make it works.

...

I was talking to Lita in the hallway and when I turned around I saw Edge and Randy. My heart was beating very fast, I was like in high school. I give my best smile on Randy and he gave me a small smile and I melt.

"Well, here we go" Lita said

"Hey guys" Randy toward us.

"Hey," I grinned at Randy

"What are you doing here?" Edge turned to me and Lita.

"Well talk about something" Lita said, she leaned against the wall.

"Trish can I talk to you?" Randy said friendly.

"Yeah, go ahead"

"I mean just you and me" Randy smiled a little. I turned on Lita, well it looks like she doesn't care.

"Sure" I and Randy left Lita and Edge. I wonder what Randy would tell me, I wish he would ask me out tonight.

**End of Trish POV**

"This is your fault" Lita said sarcastically on Edge.

"I'm trying to save us" Edge defend himself.

"No, you save yourself and you let Trish get hurt, she is my best friend"

"She'll be fine, I promise"

"What? You know how much she liked Randy?" Lita snaps at Edge

"Come on, we always talk about it. Can we stop?"

"No, sorry" Lita leaving Edge.

"Fuck it" Edge yells at Lita, but he didn't care.

...

Randy and Trish are in an area that is empty, there are only a few busy crews. Trish looked at Randy and smiled happily.

"So what you want to talk about?" She folded her arms.

"Uh ... uh well I ..." He looked nervous.

Trish laughed, "Just tell me"

"Okay, you want to have dinner with me tonight?" Randy smiled broadly.

Trish shocked disbelief, "What?"

"If you can't, it's okay. I understand"

"No. Are you serious?"

"Yes, you think I'm kidding?"

"Um ... well, pick me up tonight at 7"

"Okay, I will"

...

_I would go to dinner with Randy, it would be amazing xox_

Trish send text message to some girl, she was very happy. She never felt this before. She put lipstick on her lips, fix hair, using her favorite perfume, and the last one she wore her favorite heels. Tonight she looks so beautiful and charming. She really prepare herself before going to dinner. Big smile always emanated from her lips. She can't even describe in words how happy she was, she felt that she was met her soul mate.

...

Lita heard her cell phone rang, she got an message from Trish. Lita closed her eyes for a moment after reading a text message from Trish. She took a deep breath and exhale. She looked frustrated and confused at the same time.

"You are so stupid Trish" She cried.

* * *

SORRY FOR BAD GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES

Hey guys, I'm back with a new account and new story. I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY: ****Trish Stratus in love with the wrong man, Randy Orton. He just using her for her title. Could John Cena save Trish and help her to defend her title? Let's find out.**

* * *

Randy and Trish had a nice dinner. Randy told her about his family and personal problems. And Trish began to think that Randy is getting serious about their relationship. Randy is a charming man and knows how to make a girl laugh. She still doesn't believe that she could get this close to Randy. She began to think that Lita wrong. She doesn't believe that Randy is very cunning.

"_That's impossible"_ She said to herself. As they enjoyed the dinner, suddenly Randy's phone ringing. He looks at the phone screen for a moment.

"Excuse me" Randy went to the corner of the restaurant to pick up the call.

"Why did he have to go? Well whatever" Trish see the look on Randy's face. "Looks very important"

Randy back to Trish and looks very sorry, "I'm sorry"

"Why?" Trish confused

"I have to go now, I have an appointment with someone"

"Oh, it's okay"

"You not mad at me right?"

"No, silly" she smiles

"You can take care of yourself right?"

"Yeah, go. I'm fine"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" Trish saw Randy began to disappear, she sighed. "I'm not mad, but disappointed" She continues dinner alone. After dinner she tried to find a taxi, but she didn't find any taxi.

**John POV**

I drove my car to go back to the hotel after dinner. Somehow this is very silent night. No cars, no taxis, buses or other transportation. It's 01.21pm, probably everyone has been sleeping. I drove my car faster, and I saw a blonde girl. Looks like she was confused. But wait, she looks like Trish. What is she doing here? I stopped the car right in front of the blonde girl. She turned to me, it was Trish.

"Yo what are you doing here?"

"John" She looks happy, "I'm looking for a taxi, I stood here nearly two hours and couldn't find a taxi. And the hotel is very far from here"

"Come in"

"Really?" She smiled, I never saw her smile at me. I nodded to her, "Thank you" She sat down beside me and use seat belts.

"So what are you doing here?" I turned to her.

"I had dinner with Randy, but he have an appointment with someone" Randy? Really? I though he dating with Stacy.

"So he left you in a restaurant?"

"Yeah" She seems disappointed. I wonder, when Randy and Stacy broke up? Yeah I never saw Randy and Stacy together since they were arguing in the dressing room.

"You like Randy?" She just smiled, it means 'yes'. "Want a cup of coffee?"

"You're going to buy me a cup of coffee?" I laughed, she was so sweet.

"Yeah miss Stratus"

"Aww thank you" I stopped my car at the coffee shop, I asked Trish to waited in the car. After a few minutes I'm back with two cups of hot latte.

"Here you go"

"Thank You"

I just sit down and not start the engine, I drink my coffee slowly. I want to spend a few minutes with Trish, this is a very rare moments. "We don't talk much huh?" I start a conversation.

"That's because you are on the list of SmackDown, but we would often meet because you are on the list of RAW right now. We're going to spend time together for a long time" she turned to me and smiled, she was a very charming girl. I would love to spend time with her.

"You think so?"

"Why do you say that?"

I laughed softly, "I'm just kidding" she smiled at me.

"Can we go back to the hotel? I'm getting sleepy"

"Sure" I started the engine and started driving. We didn't talk much, which sounds just the sound of a car engine and radio. I was a little nervous, this funny actually.

15 minutes later ...

We had reached the hotel, I parked the car. "Here we go" I got out of the car and saw Trish was there beside me.

"Thank you, I'll go back to my room, goodnight"

"Wait" I grabbed her arm.

"What?" she looked confused

"I want to accompany you"

"You don't ..."

I interrupted, "I want to"

She laughed, "Okay"

We have been in the elevator and she pressed 8th floor, my room on the 8th floor too. I haven't talked to Trish, because she looked very tired.

"My room. So, thank you for the ride and the coffee" She smiled sweetly.

"Your welcome. And Trish, can I have your phone number?"

"Yeah" She gave me her phone number, I can call her any time.

"Goodnight, Trish. I'll call you soon"

"Goodnight, John" She went into her room and I still have a smile on my face. And the reason why I smile, because her room not far from my room. I can visit her anytime.

* * *

SORRY FOR BAD GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES

Hey guys, I'm back with a new account and new story. I hope you like it!s


	4. Chapter 4

**John POV**

I've just arrived at the arena and parked my car. I took my gym bag and headed to my locker room. I don't know why today I'm so damn happy. Well, this is because of Trish. Me and Trish didn't speak much since I debuted. Yeah, we hangout last night, and it was really great although only an hour. She's the reason why I have a smile on my face this time. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder, I was very surprised. "What the f*ck?" I turned around and found Edge.

"I'm sorry" he looks very serious.

"What's up?" I leaned against the wall and put my gym bag on the floor.

"You with Trish last night?" He looks angry, what's wrong if I with Trish last night? "I'm asking you"

"Yeah, but just an hour. Last night ..." I haven't finished explaining but he interrupted me.

"What the hell are you doing John?" He look so upset, but I don't know why. "Trish is owned to Randy" I snorted, I didn't understand what he was talking about. "Don't pretend don't know that Randy liked Trish, he was trying to get Trish. You are a friend of Randy, you should help him, not cheat on him"

"Hold on, Randy liked Trish?" are you serious? Randy had a girlfriend.

"Don't pretend don't know" Oh man, he looks very upset. I do not understand what happened.

"Come on, we know that Randy had been engaged to Stacy. They were together for almost 3 years. It's impossible if Randy liked Trish while he was still with Stacy" Am I right?

"That's none of your business, Randy could have 10 girlfriends if he wanted to. So now stay away from Trish, you only make things difficult" What? I bet there's something wrong with his brain.

"Seriously? I'm single and Trish single too. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get away from Trish. I don't do something bad to her, and I had no plans to hurt her. If you don't have something to talk about, I have to go" I took my gym bag and left. I don't care what he's talking about, I'm not going to get away from Trish.

**End of John POV**

Lita was in Edge's locker room. She lay down on the couch and her phone on her hand. Suddenly Edge came in and surprised her.

"What the heck?" Lita surprised. "What's your problem?" She hated when someone makes her surprised. "I know, you've just met with John, do you?" Lita asked in a mocking voice.

"I do. And he's still acting like a hero, SuperCena" He mocked.

"I wasn't able to save Trish, but I'm sure that John could protect and save her" She got up and looked at her boyfriend sharp.

"Can you stop? I was your boyfriend, you should be on my side"

Lita snorted, "What are you doing on Trish is a big mistake, you let Randy hurt her"

"He didn't even do anything to her

"Correction, he has not done anything to her" Lita narrowed her eyes.

"You always blame me, why can't you supported me. I'm doing this for us"

"Hell no, you did this to you. I've never enjoyed any of your money, I mean Randy's money"

"Shut the f*ck up, just go away. I don't need you" He yells at Lita.

"Okay" She packed her stuffs, "You will regret this and I will not be there to help you again, assh*le"

"F*ck this!"

**John POV**

I was sitting on the couch and thinking. I don't understand what's wrong with Edge. I mean he was acting really strange, he knows that Randy had been engaged. But why did he let Randy close to Trish. If Randy and Stacy had broken up, the news should have spread. Well I feel there is something wrong Edge, wait or Randy? It all makes me frustrated. I don't like to think too hard, it makes me very dizzy. Sooner or later, I'll know what happened exactly.

As I leaned back on the couch I heard a knock on the door, "Coming" I opened the door and found Lita. Oh come on, now his girlfriend is here.

"Hi John"

"Hi"

"I need to tell you something"


End file.
